


and this old mountain (is all i've got)

by Marked_by_moonlight



Series: on a hillside gravestone [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Appalachia, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Gen, Hate Crimes, Minor Character Death, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Nazis, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marked_by_moonlight/pseuds/Marked_by_moonlight
Summary: She doesn’t intend to stumble on the scene of a hate crime, truly she doesn’t, but that's just her luck.It only gets worse after the vampires show up.Her mother is going to kill her.ORThe au where Mystic Falls is actually culturally Appalachian and everyone deals with all of their bullshit.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes, Caroline Forbes & Elizabeth Forbes, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard & Klaus Mikaelson
Series: on a hillside gravestone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017889
Kudos: 31





	and this old mountain (is all i've got)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm picking and choosing which bits of canon I include. The characters are also aged up. Well, the non-vampire ones.

She doesn’t intend to stumble on the scene of a hate crime, truly she doesn’t, but she’s drunk and walking home from a frat party. 

The darkness of the night ebbs away, beaten back by the torches held by the hands of Neo-Nazi’s. The black man lays beaten and bloody on the concrete, unmoving, and all she can focus on is that there is too much  _ blood.  _

She tilts sideways in her heels, and falls down beside the victim, landing in the pool of blood. Trying to focus, Caroline tilts her head, her blonde curls falling into her face like a curtain, shaking them out of the way, she tries to see if the man beside her is still breathing. 

Before she can check though, the Nazi’s are screaming. A man stands between her and the closest Neo-Nazi, tearing out his throat. Blood splatters against the wall of the alley and the body drops with a thud. Caroline turns to see the dead man is standing, darting around in a blur, murdering the Nazi’s that tried to kill him. 

When the only people standing are the vampires, Caroline swallows a scream. Her hands are shaking as she tries to stand on a broken heel. She falls forward, her hands reaching out to catch herself, but she collides with the blond vampire, his shirt soaked through with blood. It leaves behind bright red liquid on her palms, and she stares at it in horror. 

His eyes are kind as he looks at her, heedless of the monstrous visage he appears as.

“Hello love. Do you need a ride home?”

She swallows back her fear, and the horrid memories of Damon Salvatore, and says yes.

“And where would home be, Sweetheart?”

Caroline shudders out a breath, “Mystic Falls.”

The blond vampire hums and leads her out of the dark, blood stained alleyway.

“Marcellus will take care of the bodies. Let’s go get you home so you can get cleaned up.”

She follows behind the mysterious vampire in bare feet, while her hair is matted and streaked with blood that is not hers.

She settles into the passenger seat of the truck, and tries to suppress a shiver when the heat flares on. 

“I’m Niklaus, love. You can call me Nik though.” says the vampire.

Caroline says nothing, and stares out at the lights around them as the truck pulls out from the parking space. The hour passes in silence, and Caroline feels herself start to doze off, wrapped in the warm heat blowing from the vents of the truck, her head leaning against the cool passenger side window, and jerks awake with a gasp. 

The man beside her, Nik, chuckles. She shifts over to glare at him without thinking, and then averts her eyes to the empty middle seat. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, love. I’ve no interest in hurting you, or in making you do something you don’t want. I can assure you of that, whether or not you’ll believe me.” He says. 

She purses her lips, and turns away from him back to the window, that long held fear still in the back of her mind. 

They soon pass the welcome sign to Mystic Falls, and she sits up to tell Nik where to go. Her house is on the outskirts of the town proper, two streets away from Bonnie’s house and the apothecary shop that Sheila runs. It’s a

decently sized two story, with a wooden front porch, similar to the other houses surrounding it, nothing like the mishmash of homes in the hollers that cut into the mountains like writhing snakes, nothing like Matt’s old creaking house up in head of Rosewater holler, all flaking paint and warped wood. 

The truck pulls into the driveway, and Nik steps out to help her out, despite them both being covered in other people’s blood. Her mother barges out onto the porch, armed with a shotgun, which she swings around to point at Nik’s chest. 

“You take even one step closer to my daughter, you bastard, and I’ll shoot you.” Threatens her mother. 

Caroline laughs at the surprised look on the vampire’s face, and reassures her mother. 

“I’m all right Mom. He hasn’t hurt me, just brought me home safe.”

Nik snorts and slides his gaze to her. 

“Me harming you isn’t the problem, sweetheart, though I’m sure that it’s a concern. The main problem is me.” He says. 

Her brow furrows, and before she can ask him what the  _ hell  _ that means, he gives her mother a bow, and retreats to the truck. 

She watches Nik leave, and then turns to follow her mother up the steps and into the house. She wonders if her mother will explain what that meant, or if she’ll brush Caroline off and bury herself in her work.

  
  
  
  



End file.
